Big time Reunion
by JaylaHeart
Summary: It's been a long year, but Jo's back, and just minutes after returning home, she hears a nasty rumor that just might change her feelings about everything-  including Kendall. Please tell me if this is good!
1. The Phone Call

**Kendall's POV**

It was a gorgeous afternoon here in LA, where Katie, Carlos, and I were all watching New Town High, Jo's old show. She's in New Zealand now. I try to be tough, but even though I'm back to acting like Kendall, my heart still has a big bruise on it, and I don't think it will ever go away.

Anyways, watching New Town High reminds me of Jo without depressing me, so it's okay. The show went to commercial break, and after an ad for frozen dinners, a preview came on. For Chauncy Jackson. And there was my Jo, sitting right in the front of the screen. Immediately, I felt a sharp pain in my heart, that kind that feels like someone strumming inside of you, and more than anything, I just wanted to reach out and touch her cheek like I used to do.

Apparently I was getting a little to caught up in that, because I felt my hand smack the cold glass screen of the TV, waking me from my daze abruptly. I found Katie and Carlos laughing at me loudly. Upon hearing that, I got my phone and sulked into my room. I opened it up, and saw Jo's name written on speed dial, making my heart ache again. I pressed her name, and the phone started ringing. Then I heard a voice. A voice that meant more to me than anything.

"Hello?"

"Jo?"

"Kendall!" Just from hearing her voice, I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Hey, I was just watching TV, the Chauncy Jackson came on, and I thought that it called for a congratulations!"

"Thanks! How are you doing?"

"Except for missing you terribly, I'm doing alright. How about you?"

"Not to bad. Thinking about you a bunch."

"Ditto. Do I hear a bunch of people over there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just in, town. What are you doing?"

"Not much, why did you hesitate?"

"Oh, they call town something else here in New Zealand. Had to remember my American." You could hear a grin in Jo's voice. "Well, I'm at my store, I'd better go. Talk to you soon!"

"Okay, goodbye kiss?" They both kissed their phone, and hung up. Little did Kendall know that he was being lied to.


	2. The Flight

**A.N. Hey! So many of you have subscribed, I'm happy that you're enjoying this story, so much more is coming soon! **

Chapter 2

**Jo's POV**

I kissed the phone, luckily for the last time ever. Tonight, for the first time in a year, I would get to kiss Kendall for real. The thought gave me chills of bliss. I gave my luggage to the lady at the counter, and grabbed my tickets as I walked towards gate 5C. I feel guilty for lying to Kendall, but I really don't think he'll mind. I'm happy he called though, reminded me how happy tonight would be, when I returned home for good. Yes, for good. The other movies had been canceled, at least for now, which isn't good, but it's good for me. I found gate 5C, walked onto the plane, got to my aisle, sat down, and flipped open my phone, where the back round was Kendall and me. I felt my heart skip a beat as the attendant called for everyone to get settled. It was going to be a _long_ flight.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in L.A here in about 20 minutes, where it is currently 5:30. Please get settled in your seats."

Finally, the captains voice sounded like the second best thing I would hear tonight, next to Kendall's voice. And maybe my Dad's, but mostly Kendall. I put away my laptop, got my things together, and was more than ready to land.

About an hour later, I was walking outside of the airport, breathing in the smog filled California air for the first time in far to long. I had already called for a cab, so I was waiting by the curb. There he was, I got in, and asked him to go to the Palm Woods, I was going home.

There they were. Those doors, the keys to the start of a lifelong career, and the home to Kendall. I walked into the lobby, and saw some long lost faces. I saw two girls walking to the pool, they were familiar, but I don't remember them. I heard them talking. What I heard devastated me.

"Did you hear about Kendall and Camille?"

"I know, they tried so hard to keep it a secret, but now everyone knows!"

Everyone but me.

**A.N. What is it between Kendall and Camille? If you guess right, I'll mention the winners at the end of the fourth chapter, where you find out what it is! PM me, not review this if you have a guess! Should I post the nest chapter tomorrow? Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Chat

Chapter 3

**Jo's POV**

How could Kendall do that to me? How could Camille do that to me? My best friend, and my boyfriend. This sucks. I've been back for 20 minutes, and I'm already miserable about something that happened while I was gone! Since I was still here, miserable or not, I ran up to my room, trying to avoid anyone who might recognize me. When I got there, my Dad answered the door, we hugged, and I went in. I dropped my stuff in my room, and went to talk to my Dad.

"Hey, it's great to be here, but I have to ask, do you know anything about Kendall and Camille?" I said in a hurry.

"Honey, does it seem like I follow the drama around here?"

"True. I want to get my facts straight before I see Kendall, so I'm going to go find Camille."

"Have fun." He whisked me away along with my dramatic Kendall crazed soul. Not the best reunion, but I've got a better one coming.

'Knock knock knock.' I was anxious to find Camille. She opened the door, and we hugged as if it had been a lifetime since I saw her last.

"How are you? Why are you here?"

"Bear with me here. I'm great, I think, and I'm here because the movies are done. Canceled."

"That's great! Well, not for you, but-"

"No, it is, or was. I get to see Kendall. But I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I heard some girls talking in the lobby. About Kendall. And you."

Camille clearly not happy about me hearing that her eyes widened and became frustrated, and you could almost see her groan inside.

"What's wrong? Is it true? Please tell me that it's a silly rumor. Were you doing anything with Kendall?"

It was Camille's turn to take a deep breath. "Yes, but it-"

"I knew it! How could you do that to me? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

I stomped out of the room, into the hall, how could Camille do this? Camille was my best friend, and I loved Kendall. Why does it all have to be ruined? Why did I ever leave? I've regretted it since I stepped on that plane, wanting dearly to come back, and now, everything I've lived for is ruined. Why? I slid down the wall and buried by head in my hands. I gave up. If I couldn't have Kendall, then I didn't want to be here. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from one end of the hall. Great. I immediately decided that I wasn't going to talk to them. I _had_ decided on that, until I heard their voice, that voice that infuriated me _and_ made me happier than anything you could imagine at the same time. It was Kendall.


	4. The Love

**A.N. Thanks everyone for reading! PLEASE tell me what you think about this story, I want to know if I should make more like it. Read questions at the end, and don't forget to write for my House Of Anubis contest!**

Chapter 4

**Kendall's POV**

I was in my room, doing some homework, when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Camille. I thought it was odd, but here's what it said,

_911! Jo's back, and she heard about U and me! Go talk to her! She's outside of my room! Hurry! She doesn't get it!_

I jumped up out of my seat, my heart pounding, I was going to see Jo! Just not like the reunion had imagined since the moment she left. During the agonizing few minutes waiting for the elevator and everything, I decided that I didn't care what was wrong, I would do whatever it took to make it right, if it meant that the the precious, blond, angel I loved so much was happy, I'd do it. When I saw her, curled up in a ball, slid down the wall, I felt my heart snap in two pieces. It felt amazing just to see her, but I knew something was really wrong just by looking at her. When she heard me walking down the hall, she looked up, I saw those bright brown eyes that I had missed so much, but this time, they were filled with tears. I stammered,

"Jo?"

**Jo's POV**

I heard Kendall's voice. The best thing I had heard in ages. I just wanted to rush right up to him, be with him, maybe kiss him, but I couldn't. I had to figure out this Camille thing first.

"Kendall?" I couldn't hold it back anymore, I had waited day and nice for this moment, and I'm at at holding a grudge anyways. I stood up, my hair a mess, but it didn't matter, I found myself in Kendall's arms, the love of my life, I knew that for good now, and it felt amazing.

"Jo, I've got so many questions, I don't even know where to start, so I 'll go with... what's wrong?"

"I heard some girls talking about you and Camille in the lobby, please tell me it isn't true!"

"To keep it simple, it isn't true."

"Then, what is it?"

"We were figure skating, to prove point to some girls, but that's all, I promise, I'll tell you more later."

"Good."

"Jo Taylor, do you think I could ever leave you?" He grinned that million dollar grin that I had missed so much.

"Hey, I've got a question for _you." _I said in a flirty tone, a smile coming to my face.

"And what would that be?" He said sarcastically, with a grin.

"Could we start a new tradition?"

"What?"

"A _hello_ kiss?"

"Sounds like a plan." And we did. Our lips met, and I never wanted to let go, that empty spot in my heart being filled again, and I felt pure bliss. I was back, and I wasn't going anywhere every again. I was with Kendall, once and for all, the boy I loved.

**Questions(Please answer in a review!)"**

**Should there be an epilogue?**

**Was this sentimental enough?**

**Do you like their new tradition?**

**Are you going to enter my contest?**


End file.
